Enemies of Unknown Reason
by Geekies
Summary: No one knows why Suigetsu and Karin fight so much, I guess we'll never know. Barely SuiKa fluff! But it's SuiKa. Please review! Not sure what category to put this in either.


_**Author's Note: Um…I'm trying to not make anyone out of character but it's hard! **_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, but my imagination is**_.

------------------------

It happened all the time: Suigetsu would do something that really ticked Karin off and then an argument occurred. But truly, neither Sasuke nor Juugo knew what made the two act so hostile towards each other. They just knew for a fact that they were enemies of unknown reason.

"Sasuke, when are we leaving this place?" Suigetsu asked.

"When he feels like it!" Karin snapped at Suigetsu.

Sasuke sighed to himself as he watched Suigetsu and Karin engage in yet another argument. They were truly annoying to him. It was even worse, because he was the cause of this one…sort of. But it didn't matter who or what it was about. They always strayed to things like, "And you were the one who ate my bread," and other things that had nothing to do with the original subject.

Juugo silently slid into the hideout and avoided Suigetsu and Karin. "Sasuke, please remind Suigetsu who stops to rest every whatever minutes!" Karin demanded.

Sasuke blinked, "Technically, we all do," he mumbled.

"Ha, and you just blamed me for it all!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Y-yes but Suigetsu is the one who makes us stop."

"Either way, most of the time, I'd like to rest also," Sasuke stated as he made his way to the peaceful room Juugo currently resided in.

Karin stared into nothingness and thought back on the times when Sasuke **ever** wanted to stop. That'd be about…**never**!

"Why does Sasuke always stick up for you when I'm the one that's correct?" Karin asked scornfully. Suigetsu acted as if he was thinking.

"Hnnn, I thought **I** was always right." he smirked.

"You're never right! As an example, if I give Sasuke medicine and you kill him right after he'll say you're right...but you're not right!" Karin snorted.

Suigetsu smiled and looked around for a bit, "It's because I was first," he whispered.

"Huh?"

Suigetsu snickered, "**Are you stupid or what?!** He came to me first because I'm better than you! I never saw him let **you** snatch a sword! And even if it _**is**_ kinda heavy he doesn't care, cause reason one: He's a leaf ninja! Reason two: We're totally laughing at your very existence together!"

Karin pondered Suigetsu's boast. "Are you…serious?" she asked.

Suigetsu stared at Karin, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. He narrowed his eyes and laughed. Karin didn't quite understand his laughter. She didn't know if he was laughing at her or just laughing for his own amusement.

"Nah, we love ya Karin, or at least I do, because Sasuke thinks you're annoying now," he stated in a calmer voice.

"So I'm pleasing to your eyes?" Karin asked.

"No, it's like you're our little pet. You're our little pet that…just….won't….die."

The two stared at each other for a while.

"Heh, but I guess that's a good thing, right?" Suigetsu asked.

"No, you want me dead!" Karin shouted.

"Calm down puppy! I was just kidding _I think_." Suigetsu laughed.

The two never stopped being enemies. And every argument still started the same way: Suigetsu would do something that really ticked Karin off and then an argument occurred. And like always, Sasuke and Juugo never knew why they acted so hostile towards each other. Either way, they were still enemies for an unknown reason. But, they had their moments.

------------------------

_**Author's Note: Seriously, usually when I write a fan fiction in my notebook it takes up like twenty pages. When I type it out, it takes up two! Anyway, I guess this is what you people call SuiKa fluff right? I'm still getting used to these terms. I didn't even know what a lemon fic was, so when I read one, I was kind of surprised. And like I said, I don't know what your form of Out of Character and In Character is. I tried my best with Suigetsu but now I think everyone else is out of character a little. Or at least Karin. I'm also surprised I managed to not have anyone cuss. Or did I? Anyway, please review.**_


End file.
